Story of the Bounty Hunter
by Bloody Wolfenstein
Summary: Blade has sworn to kill no more, but the government won't let him live. (Rating may change) Continue of Story of the Psycho and the Avenger! RR
1. Beginning of a New

I own no one in this story except Blade J. Ishikawa. All other characters are owned by Sega. Any names that I make up I do not own nor does Sega as far as I know of. Anyone that I make up, except Blade, can be used freely. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Warning: This story contains contents meant for an older audience. Little children should not read this. If they do they are held legally responsible for any and all of their actions. The story contain swearing, 'heavy' violence, and some sexual content. You have been warned!!! Enjoy.  
  
Story of the Bounty Hunter  
  
Part 1: Beginning of a New  
  
Location: Mystic Ruins Time: 3:45PM Date: July 4  
  
The forest was quire. The rivers flowed silently. Somewhere there was a trickle of water. Something ran by, barely making any noise as it went. A girl was sitting on a log reading a book. She was an echidna. Pink fur, purple in her hair, lavender eyes. She had on a light green shirt and denim shorts. She had her feet in the river in front of her, her shoes sat next to her. Suddenly something jumped out from behind her and spooked her into the river.  
  
"Daddy!" She yelled at her father. A tall white furred echidna walked forth. His long grey hair was tied behind his head. His long dreads were held together with a blue band. He wore a dark brown cloak that covered most of his body except his head. His black pants showed along with the nice dress shoes on underneath which had white in the front and black in the back. On his back sat a katana and on his head was a black hat with a round brim.  
  
"Sorry Lara dear but I can't be blamed if you don't properly train." He said. He lifted his head to reveal the handsome face he had. His light blue eyes that showed his loving manner and the powerful strength underneath. The left eye reflected the scenery around him. He then lifted his hands from under the cloak. The left was a regular hand while the right was mechanical hand with deadly talon like fingers.  
  
"I'm telling mommy!" Lara said.  
  
"And you expect me to fear her."  
  
"And why won't you." Blade froze stiff. He slowly looked behind him with a weak smile.  
  
"Hi hun."  
  
"Scaring our daughter again?"  
  
"Daddy made me fall into the river and now I have to change." Julie-Su looked at her husband and slapped him across the back of the head.  
  
"Get her home so she can change. I'll be waiting at the train station in Station Square."  
  
"Yes hun." Blade picked his daughter up and sprinted away.  
  
Twenty minutes later Blade stood with his daughter Lara-Su at the train station in Station Square.  
  
"Now where is your mother?" Blade asked as he scanned the area. Suddenly someone tapped on his shoulder. Blade turned around and spotted his wife. "Julie!" He wrapped his arms about his wife who smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"There you three are!" The three spotted a familiar blue hedgehog waiting at the door. "Yeesh. Can't leave you two alone for long."  
  
"Oh calm down hedgehog." Blade said smiling. "This day isn't about just you."  
  
"And that's a first." Everyone spotted Knuckles and Tails coming down the stairs from the train. Knuckles carried over his shoulder a brown duffle bag. He had the familiar vest on along with the hat of Hawking. "A day that isn't just about Sonic. The journalist will have a field day with this." Knuckles then sat the bag down and walked over to the other three echidnas. "How you doing Blade?"  
  
"Still breathing kid."  
  
"But what about that one time when you tripped and fell and started saying bad words and couldn't breath?" Lara asked her father. Blade and Julie-Su both looked at her blinking.  
  
"What's she talking about?" Tails asked.  
  
"Uh-nothing!" Blade said with his hands up. "Lara sweet, please don't mention that again."  
  
"Okay daddy."  
  
"So where's your girlfriend Knuckles?" Sonic asked nudging Knuckles in the side with his elbow.  
  
"She's coming, and she's not my girlfriend!"  
  
"Excuse me!" Knuckles froze.  
  
"She's standing behind me isn't she?" He asked Blade.  
  
"My advice is to think of something real sweet to tell her." He whispered back. Suddenly Blade fell backwards as Julie pulled hard on one of his dreads.  
  
Knuckles stood there thinking of something to say to Rouge without looking stupid. He then sighed. "Just hit me." Rouge stepped next to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Just be smart and don't act like a smart mouth."  
  
The group laughed at the remark.  
  
Watching from the distance on a near by building through the glass top of the train station stood an all too familiar figure. He wore boots, gloves and a belt all of brown. His gloves had silver plates on the back. His belt was lined with all sorts of pouches and on the left side was a slot where as revolver sat waiting. On his head was a brown hat of Australian make. He smiled a toothy smile. "That fool, he has grown soft. Oh well. If he doesn't wish to kill anymore then that's fine by me but I have my job to do. Take the girls and lead them to the base. Then I can split them apart and when the timing is right I'll kill him. The President pays quite well when it comes to powerful people like him. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
End  
  
Who is the mysterious person? If you don't know then that's rather sad. I gave enough clues, but anyways please review and next chapter you'll see who this fellow is. Part 2: Big Boom on July 4th 


	2. Big Boom on July 4th

I own no one in this story except Blade J. Ishikawa. All other characters are owned by Sega. Any names that I make up I do not own nor does Sega as far as I know of. Anyone that I make up, except Blade, can be used freely. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Warning: This story contains contents meant for an older audience. Little children should not read this. If they do they are held legally responsible for any and all of their actions. The story contain swearing, 'heavy' violence, and some sexual content. You have been warned!!! Enjoy.  
  
Story of the Bounty Hunter  
  
Part 2: Big Boom on July 4th  
  
"We would like to welcome you all for coming out on this day!" A man said into a mike. He stood on a stage that overlooked a large field where thousands of people sat on blankets and such. The man continued to go on about stuff. Meanwhile, backstage a figure moved about pulling a large case on wheels. The containments inside rattled quite a bit.  
  
"Excuse me." An officer stopped the man. "I need to check that."  
  
"Sure officer." Just as the officer went to move for the case he was shot with a silenced gun by the figure pulling the case. The man pulled the officer to a dark area and laid him down. He then continued to pull the case closer and closer to the stage.  
  
Outside on a blanket in the fields sat a large group of creatures that were well known. "Why won't the fans ask for autographs?" Sonic asked complaining as no one approached him for an autograph or to recognize him.  
  
"Maybe because they already know you and have your autograph." Tails commented with a bored look on his face.  
  
"That and they may just not care as your autograph is worth nothing since everyone has it." Knuckles added.  
  
"Even the Black Market wouldn't sell it as they wouldn't get anything for it." Blade added more.  
  
"No body loves me!" Sonic said with his hands in the air. He then looked about and noticed his friends had moved slightly away.  
  
"We don't know him." Rouge said.  
  
"Just a loony following us." Julie-Su added.  
  
Night was beginning to fall and people were beginning to settle themselves as the firework show would begin soon. Blade was talking and joking with family and friends when he happened to glance to the stage and something behind the curtains caught his attention. No one else could see it except him due to his x-ray abilities with his mechanical eye. 'Shit!' He mumbled. Blade got up and began running to the stage. He then grabbed the cover on a trash can that had a hole on top.  
  
Just as Blade closed in the curtain was blown aside by a missile. "Shit!" he yelled out. It was then that everyone else saw it. Blade stopped running and waited for the missile to come at him. Just as the missile came in arm length he ran let the missile go through the open hole of the lid and pulled on the lid to his left. The hole got locked into the groove of the missile.  
  
Blade released once the missile was pointed for the sky where it blew apart harming no one. By then Sonic and Knuckles were waiting next to Blade ready to fight the attacker while Rouge, Julie-Su, and Tails waited in the back.  
  
"So who did this?" Knuckles asked. Blade pointed to the stage and the three spotted a familiar figure. "Nak the Weasel?!"  
  
Nak waved at them smiling. "Glad to be hated."  
  
"What do you want?" Sonic asked relaxing. "Here to be a pest?"  
  
"Not this time. I have official government business." Nak began. "And if you interfere then I have permission from the President to declare you enemies of the state." Nak had a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"No way!" Sonic yelled out.  
  
"That's right. I Fang the Sniper have a bill that states that I cannot be stopped by anyone on my mission to kill Blade!"  
  
"ME?!" Blade asked. "They just don't quit do they." Blade then grabbed at his worn out cloak and ripped it off. He had a tight black shirt on underneath. On the sides of his waist were pistols. The first thing he went for were the pistols. "Get out of here!" Sonic and Knuckles nodded and turned about to get the rest of the group out.  
  
As soon as they were clear of his space, Blade unleashed hell upon Fang (Fang and Nak are the same person. Fang is his name when he is using the big guns). Fang leapt back and then behind a large case. He then popped up with a shotgun and returned fire. Blade leapt left but was hit with some of the spray. He then fired back and clipped the shotgun out of Fang's hands.  
  
Minutes passed and bullets flew. Fang took minor shots and Blade took minor shots. Suddenly Fang brought out old faithful. He pulled out his personal revolver. Blade was out of bullets and turned to his katana. 'I need to close in or else he can hold me on the defense.' Blade thought.  
  
Blade began to run in as he deflected shots. Fang had two left. He fired one and something happened that neither expected. The shot rang out through out the park. Blade stood there wide eyed as he looked at his weapon. Just a few paces behind him was more then half of the blade of his weapon. He had just the handle, hand guard, and an inch worth of the blade which was now useless.  
  
"Game over." Fang said as he fired his last shot. Blade looked up as the bullet came but didn't have time to dodge. The bullet pierced him clean through the chest and out the back. Blood trailed out behind him. The force of the shot actually lifted Blade off his feet and threw him back onto the grass. His eyes were wide with shock. His mechanical eye blinked a few times as it tried to stay functional then went black.  
  
Julie-Su was at home praying for her husband's safety. The others were doing likewise with her. Suddenly she looked up from her pacing. Something had just faded. She felt emptiness. "NO!" She fell to her knees crying.  
  
"What's wrong Julie?" Rouge asked as she knelt down and stroked her back.  
  
Knuckles then realized why Julie-Su had cried out. 'Oh no. It can't be.' He then started to feel the hot warmth at his eyes as he bit back his tears. "He's dead." Knuckles said coldly.  
  
"Don't say that!" Sonic barked back. He wasn't happy with Knuckles's sudden change in attitude.  
  
"He's dead Sonic! The Soultouch between Julie-Su and him just died! That's why she's crying!" Knuckles yelled. Sonic's pupils shrunk. He wanted to find a way out of this. He wanted to find an excuse but there was none. It was true.  
  
Sonic sunk off the couch onto his knees. He then allowed himself to fall on all fours and cry. "This can't be!"  
  
Suddenly there was a shattering of glass and a high pitched scream. Everyone instantly recognized the scream. "LARA!" They yelled together and ran to her room. The window was shattered and Lara-Su was missing. On the wall pinned by a knife was a letter. Knuckles pulled it off and handed it to Julie-Su. After reading it she fell down crying. Rouge was instantly holding her to comfort her. Knuckles picked the note up and read it.  
  
Dear Losers,  
  
I've finished off Blade and now I have his daughter. My business with the President may be over but I still have work with you all. If you want her then come to ARK. You have thirteen hours to save her before I kill her. I'll be waiting. Oh, and just as a minor note. If you bring any police officers or government officials then the girl will die instantly.  
  
Love your hated friend, Blade  
  
Knuckles furiously crumbled the letter up and looked to the others. "Rouge. We need a rocket up to ARK now!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that's where Fang is holding Lara-Su and we have only thirteen hours before he kills her. We bring any help other than us and she dies instantly." Knuckles stated.  
  
"Man! That weasel never gives up." Sonic stated shaking his head. "We need to hurry."  
  
"I have a rocket." Tails said. "It's still in the testing fazes but it should work."  
  
"Then we have no time to lose." Sonic stated.  
  
Forty minutes later the group boarded the rocket. Julie-Su, Rouge, and Tails were armed with guns while Sonic and Knuckles would do it all with their natural skills. Tails ran through the preflight check as fast as possible and once everything was in the green he set the rocket into motion. "It's working!" He yelled over the roar of the engines. The rocket launched from the Mystic Ruins and to the skies. Everyone saw the blue fade into night and then into black. Up ahead was the space colony. To the left and a great distance away were the moon and the pieces that had been blown from it, now circling it like little moons.  
  
As soon as the rocket got within fifty miles of the station gun turrets opened fire. Tails did all he could to dodge and finally got close enough that the turrets stopped firing. Once this happened the team got out and began the siege of the station.  
  
Five hours went by and they had already worked through tons of bots. "We're making no progress!" Sonic yelled over the gun fire that was going past them as they stood in a side hallway waiting for the bots ahead to run out of ammo or get close enough to attack.  
  
"Don't know!" Knuckles yelled back.  
  
Meanwhile, Fang watched on many monitors with a smile. "They'll never make it. The time limit is just a good excuse to rush them. They'll get more and more reckless with every passing minute." Fang was looking about on the monitors that showed wall mounted camera views and views from some of the bots. One of the monitors that Fang didn't look at had suddenly just died out. Then another, and then another. Fang was to busy watching his enemies being fired at to notice the constant death of monitors.  
  
End  
  
Please review. Next- Part 3:??? 


	3. Shadows in Space

I own no one in this story except Blade J. Ishikawa. All other characters are owned by Sega. Any names that I make up I do not own nor does Sega as far as I know of. Anyone that I make up, except Blade, can be used freely. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Warning: This story contains contents meant for an older audience. Little children should not read this. If they do they are held legally responsible for any and all of their actions. The story contain swearing, 'heavy' violence, and some sexual content. You have been warned!!! Enjoy.  
  
Story of the Bounty Hunter  
  
Part 3: Shadows in Space  
  
Fang sat in his chair watching his enemies fight their way to him. "That was rather mean of me to sign Blade's name on the letter but I have no respect for the dead. Let them get angrier at me for using his name but that just means they'll kill themselves faster. HAHAHA!!!" Fang rocked in the chair laughing till it hurt.  
  
Suddenly one of the alarms went off. He looked at the monitors then at the message on his computer. "WHAT?! They cleared Section K-17?!" Fang leaned back and scratched his chin. "That's impossible. They're only in Section G- 11." Fang pondered on as he thought of what set the alarm off. He shrugged it off and called it a clinch in the system as the colony was old and hadn't been used in awhile.  
  
Lara-Su watched on hopelessly as her mother and 'uncles and aunts' fought on. She then looked at one monitor that went out. She could have sworn she saw something dark zip by on screen just before the monitor killed out.  
  
Fang was still watching on until another alarm went off, and then another and then another until the sirens were wailing none stop. Fang looked at the monitors and finally noticed that many were downed. He then looked at the computer screens and saw messages running across none stop. Finally a voice audio system kicked in.  
  
"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Section J-05 breached! Section K-16 breached! Sections L-13, L-14, L-15." Fang stopped listening. At this rate it would go on forever and he knew that whoever was breaching his defenses must obviously knew this place.  
  
"Who could it be?" Fang asked himself. Then it hit him. "Oh sh-" Fang was cut short when an explosion shook the space colony and caused all power to die out. Fang got off the floor and could hear the loud sound of the auxiliary generators kicking in. When the camera monitors came on they had no pictures. "Dang nab it!!" Fang took his hat off and smacked his knee hard. He was definitely in trouble since he had no one of knowing how close his enemies where. Suddenly a new alarm came on line.  
  
"Fires in Sections T-39, F-08, and Q-26 have broken out. Turning on emergency sprinklers!" Fang was about to put his hat back on when the sprinklers in the room he was in turned on. He grumbled some swear words as he quickly became soaked. He then placed his soaked hat on. "If you want something done right then do it yourself." Fang stepped to the door and as soon as he opened it he was socked in the face by a strong fist. He was about to react when he was kicked just at the bottom of his rip cage. He felt the wind in him quickly fly out.  
  
Fang was kicked on the back of the head with a heel that knocked him to the ground. He could already feel the throbbing pain building in his head and a sickening feeling if he had his eyes open. He was then grabbed by the back of the neck and thrown upward. He then was kicked in the center of the chest as he came back down. He flew backwards and into his own chair. He looked at the attacker and could only see a black object. It didn't help that the light were out and the little lights the monitors provided didn't due anything.  
  
The figure walked toward him and withdrew something from behind. "Please don't kill me?!" Fang asked as he back away. The figure then came into view.  
  
"Why shouldn't I kill you when you killed my brother?!" Lara-Su couldn't see much of the figure but even she could recognize the guills and the red in them. She then knew who the figure was talking about and she began crying. "You killed my brother!! You've killed many just for your own personal advancement!! I won't let you live to kill another!!" It was then that Fang recognized what the figure was holding. It was a katana but the blade was just about gone except a slight bit. The handle was wrapped in black material. It was the very same katana Blade had been using. The dark furred figure from what he knew had to have been Shadow, the biogenetically made brother of Blade who had also been a scientific project. Fang gulped one last time before the remainder of the katana was driven through his throat.  
  
Shadow twisted the weapon about then withdrew it. He cleaned the blood off onto Fang's fur then placed it on the belt of his pants. He walked over to where Lara-Su was and knelt down. He first undid the gag. "Is dad really dead Uncle Shadow?" She hoped it wasn't true. Shadow lowered his head. Lara- Su fell into his arms crying along with her uncle. They continued until suddenly they heard the door to the room open. In came Knuckles with his fist ready. He then noticed Shadow holding Lara-Su and the motionless form of Fang. He grabbed a radio from his coat and flicked it on.  
  
"This is Knuckles. Shadow is here and he has Lara-Su. Fang is dead."  
  
"That's good news. Except, what about-" Rouge wouldn't even finish from the other end.  
  
"I know about Blade." Shadow said untying any on the ropes on Lara-Su and helping her up.  
  
"He knows about Blade's condition." Knuckles said lowering his head. He then placed the radio back. "Let's get back down to Earth. Knuckles looked at Fang's body and walked over to it. He picked it up and hurled it into the monitors. "And that's my shot for Blade." He growled at Fang even though he knew Fang was dead.  
  
The three left the room. A month later on Earth the group coped with the death of Blade rather hard. It was worse for Julie-Su, Lara-Su, and Shadow who had lost family. Months passed and winter came and the death of Blade became easier on everyone.  
  
"Lara sweetie, you'll be late for school!"  
  
"Coming mom!" Lara-Su came down the hall with a back pack on.  
  
"Where's your coat? It's deadly cold out."  
  
"Sorry mom." Lara-Su fetched her coat.  
  
"If your father was here he'd say-"  
  
Lara-Su put a hand in the air with her index finger pointing up. "'A frozen daughter is worth as much as a broken katana'. Right mom?"  
  
Julie-Su laughed at the perfect copy of what Blade would have said. "That's right Lara." After Lara had left for the bus Julie-Su walked over to a picture of Blade that sat on the mantle. It was a full body shot and he was wearing the cloak he had picked up after marrying Julie-Su and they had Lara-Su. "Our daughter grows more like you Blade. She adopts that smile you had. I wish you were here Blade. I miss you."  
  
Julie-Su touched the picture then went to chores she had to do before she got ready for work.  
  
Life would still go on.  
  
End  
  
Please review. This is the end of the Story of the Bounty Hunter. The next chapter in this series will be the first not to use 'Story'. Next chapter: Ten Years Later.  
  
Preview: Lara-Su is now seventeen and a spunky girl looking for adventure. Julie-Su is now thirty-three and has had dreams leading her to odd ruins with a voice that may be all too familiar. Mother and daughter shall set out to figure out what these mysterious dreams are. What they'll find will be the most disturbing thing ever, or the oddest of wishes. 


End file.
